Marvel: 2012-05-02 - Bank Robbery Blow Out
It is a nice spring afternoon when five men pull up in front of a bank in a pannle van. four of these men jump out of the back wearng black ski mask and carring hand guns and rush inside. Moments later there screaming and the sound of gun shots. The man in the van sits listen to music from his ipod wearing a ski mask as well. It is a nice spring afternoon when five men pull up in front of a bank in a pannle van. four of these men jump out of the back wearng black ski mask and carring hand guns and rush inside. Moments later there screaming and the sound of gun shots. The man in the van sits listen to music from his ipod wearing a ski mask as well. Some of the students are out for a walk through the city, now that the lockdown is over, and Laura is probably the first to catch the sound of the screams, her body tensing. Kensington, enjoying a chance to go out for once, not worrying about others as she had mutants with her she trusted to make sure she didnt hurt anyone. "So" she said to Laura "Ahh was tinkin, mebbeh I talk t'Mr. Summers t.t.t....t.t.to have him help me work on a way to train dat don need to be so risky" she saod before pausing "You ok? Y..y...yy'all look tense.." An outing in the city with two of the most dangerous girls at school. What fun! Well, to be fair, Candi likes both of them and doesn't generally think of them as being walking body counts waiting to happen. She looks to Kensington, "I don't see why it has to be at all dangerous for you to train. I am sure they could rig you up a room or something to make you all comfortable and safe." When she hears the screams, she doesn't much notice. It's New York, it could be screams for any...gunshots however, that's a whole different story. "Holy shit! Did you hear that? Guns!" In the bank the four men are filling bags with money as they point the guns at the tellers. All the people are laying face down on the floor. One of the men laugh, "this is easier then I thought T-bone." One of the men nods, "Yah Spike this like taken candy." There's a shift and a pause from Laura. She lgances up into the sky as if expecting someone to sling on over, and seems disappointed hwen no one does. She takes a breath, glancing at Candi and Kensington to see if they want to go forwards or not. Kenzie looked to candy "Ahh thought it was a car backfire" she said, "W...w..wwhat do we do?" she asked looking nervously between the two, "Ahh mean d....do we ..." she swallowed hard "Should we help?" she said looking like she /wanted/ to. "911!" Candi digs her phone out and punches in the numbers, but she's already running that way. Or jogging at first, "Come on then...we might be able to help. I mean, you two are really powerful! And...I got bubbles." On a near by roof top a woman stands or rather a silver blob in the shape of a woman. She frowns at the bank and she jumps off the roof and spats on the sidewalk. She reforms and starts to move to the bank. Inside the bank the men have no clue that heroes are coming. The men laugh at how easy it is as they keep filling bag. Outside the bank the driver is in his own world listen to his music. Anyone who looks in the van will know he part to the group thanks to the ski mask. Laura pauses over and glances around then, and sees the other two are going forwards it. She shifts, and then accompanies them, "Your bubbles are effective Candi. K Kensington, blast them, but do not kill them." Kenzie bites her lips and fishes in her pocket, pulling out a fistfull of quarters and 3 silver dollars "I dont have much...." she said "But Ahh'll try" she insisted, looking dowen the road towards the disturbance, not noticing the strange silvery girl yet. She begins to run, hard, her feet gliding along the sidewalk like ice skates thanks to the magnetic push of her body. It didnt give her much of an edge, but atleast she could hope to keep up with Laura "Just...Get people outta dere so ahh'kin get clear shots..." As they run forward Candi points, "Is that dude wearing a ski-mask?" She slows down a bit and peers. "He's got on a ski-mask and I don't think that's a fashion statement!" She stops and looks to Laura for leadership, "What should we do? We got to take care of him first right?" The man in the van is bobbing his head humming to the music. He still had not notice the girls. He is a bad as lookout man. The sliver blob starts to cross the street in a puddle form. It slips under the van and reforms into a woman form. Inside the bank one of the men laughs and shots his gun at the ceiling, "Stay down and no one gets her. T-bone frowns, "man shut the fuck up and save your bullets!" There's a hiss from Laura now, and she nods, "Yes. Candi, immobilize him, and Kensington, be ready to blast the others then. Do not disintegrate them, hold back your energies." Laura is on point to protect the two. Kensington, hearing the speaking, the girl fishes a nickel out of her pocket and balls it in her fist, pushing hard as she runs. Looking to Laura "This?" she says looking to her hand "Or...." she says "Ahh have a hardtime with the lightnin" she looked worried, but her eyes spoke more of rage, rage against those who would hurt the innocent. Much like when Creed attacked, Kenzie seemed to default to agression, perhaps out of some need to makeup for her own actions. Candi isn't terribly sure how she is supposed to immobilize this guy...but she catches a flash of silver under the car, like inspiration. She extends both hands and a bubble appears under the front of the van, expanding from the size of nothing to ten feet across in an instant. It takes a good grunt from her and total concentration, but this bubble is more than strong enough to lift a van. Lifting the front of a van without lifting the rear, and doing it quick...she launches the van in a blackflip, where it lands on a parked BMW (A pretty white convertible to be exact.) with a nice crash. "Okay! He might be mobilized!" The man in the van eyes widen as the van flips and he hangs up side down in the seat belt. He looks around, "What the hell happen?" He unhooks the belt and pushs open his door with some effort. He crawls out of the van. The BMW alarm goes off as it is crushed. Under the van Noemi moves away from the bubble and then watches the van flip on the BMW. She would whice if she had a face at that BMW being crushed. Once she clear she takes the form of the woman and frowns some, "well that was unexpected. She starts for the door of the bank. The men inside hear the crash and the car alarm and T-bone goes to the window and frowns, "We have freaks outside." The bank door opens a little a and a hand sticks out a takes a shot at Plasma. The bullet goes into her and then the bullet is pushed out. Laura sees the men going over to shoot now, and goes to charge towards the van then as the men are over in it. As she sees the man popping out of the bank with their guns and shooting out at Plasma, she leaves the men in the van to Candi and Kensington, and rushes towards the shooter, claws out as she charges, with intent on cutting the gun in two! Seeing a man with a gun leveled at Plasma, Kenzie drops the quarter and withdraws a silver dollar. " NO!!!" she cries as a sudden surge of electricity ripples around her, tearing cracks into the pavement in forks between her legs going behind her. A ripple of energy coils around her arm and just as shes about to let the shot fly, she realises Laura enters her line of fire, not having the best aim, the girl tries to pull her shot to the right, but its too late, at best she could only hope to barely miss the area. A rush of air and a lould crackle and WHOOSH as a red line appears from her extended index finger, her skirt and hair blowing back from the rush of air as the sonic boom ripples through the area, windows on the cars closest to her shattering." Candi rushes up to the van as the man comes crawling out. She levels her hand at him and launches a hardball at the man, then another. She peppers him with hard bubbles, giving a few a bit of help by literally throwing, not just launcing them like they were shot out of a gun. The shooter blinks as his gun is cut in half and frowns at that. he takes the part of the gun in his hand and throws it at Laura before fleeing back inside. Just as the door close the font of the bank exploses just right of Laura. Glass and wall go flying in every direction and car alarms go off for blocks around. Plasma and Laura are hit by the shock wave. Plasma body blows apart hitting a near by wall looking more like a giant sneeze then a person. The man who crawling out of the van looks up and sees the teenage girl running at him. he foundles for his gun and realize he left it in the van. His eyes widen as the bubble pelt him, "wha....How...." He sheilds his face with his arms. Inside the men are at the windows and see the gun get cut in half but before they can really react they are thrown across the room from the explosion and shock wave. The people laying on the ground are mercy saved from the blast mostly. They scream in fear when it happens. Laura lands on her feet from the toss and the explosion, ignoring the fact some of her skin is over on fire, letting it heal up. Then, despite the shockwave of the explosion, she charges right back in! Kenzie actually recoils from the explosion, shielding her face habitually before looking at the bank. With a bit of sparks from her boots, the girl begins to beet feet towards the bank, standin near the /new/ opening to it and calling out "Oi!", coughing at the smoke, she continued "You better let dese people go" she ordered, tendrils of electricity darting along her body, the larger rubble under her feet ocasionally bursting apart as a random arc of energy grounds out near her. She pulls a quarter from her pocket and demands "Ahh ainna be leddin ya hurt n..n.nn.nnobody innocent!" she finished, though a careful observer could almost see the fear in her eyes. Kensington pages: her quarters can create 50+ feet tall pillars of water when fired into the lake so it can varry i think we did pretty well so far :p Candi falls to her knees at the big explosion of power, and broken glass from the van kicks up around her, then the van looks like it might fall off the BMW onto her and the villain. "Shit a brick!" She scrambles to her feet and grabs the KO'D thug, and drags him to the parking pot he recently vacated. "Are you trying to blow up the bank?" she yells. She starts launching bubbles into the hole, not really trying to hit anyone, but more to give a distraction for Laura and...the silver thing? Kensington pages: Im assuming i didnt blow the /entire/ wall right? lol just a small hole? A small manside hole? Dust fills the air and small rubble falls from the top of the hole. needless to say to street by now clear of anyone walking down it. Police sirans can be heard in the distance. The KO thug moans some but does not stir. Inside the bank most of the thugs are KOed. T-Bone the leader stands up slowly holding his broken arm. He snears though his rip mask and he grabs a woman on the floor. She scream and thrash about but he got her by the hair, "shut it bitch!" He calls out, "You freaks stay back or this ho gets it!" At this time the bubbles come in the hole but the man is clear of the hole so the bubbles miss him. he calls out again, "Stop that you freaks I will kill her!" Outside Plasma starts to reform and growns softly, "what hit me." She frowns seeing the damage, "what are you three doing! You blew up the bank!" Public Happiness Shield Kensington wonders how many times Alex or Scott accidently blew up something when they were first learning to help people :3 There's a hiss from Laura then as she holds back, and she notes the man over with the hostage. She holds back, "And if you shoot the hostage, what then? That removes them a shield and guarantees all of the policemen outside will use your body for target practice, and you name will go down as that of a coward hiding behind a woman." Kenzie looked back to Candi "Ahh didnt mean to!" she said "Ahh told ya ahh have a hard time controllin it!" The girls face was the epitome of worry now, as she really took in her surroundings. As plasma spoke, Kenzie's face dropped. Looking to the man with the gun, Kenzie began to panic "NO Wait!" she cried "Let her go...t...t.ttake me instead!" she said droping the coin she had and holding her hands up. "Take me....L..l.l.l.let the lady go....ahh'l come willingly.." she whimpered "Please.." she was practicly in tears, tossing her hoodie to the ground to show that she was unarmed, and unarmored, takeing a single step closer. "Kenzie!" Candi rushes over to where Kenzie is trying to give herself up, "Hey hey! Nobody is taking you..." Then her eyes go wide and she rushes to get to cover, looking at the finger that she got zapped just by touching Kenzie experimentally. "You are crazy!" In the back the man shakes his head and calls out, "No chance freak! Now back off and this ho does not get iced." The woman is crying and shaking her head, "please I have kids!" Outside the cops pulls up a dozen cars or more and the cops jump out of and aim guns at the four women, "get down on the ground!" Plasma frowns at the cops and sighs, "damn it you dumb kids!" She looks at the cops and then around. She debates running but then turns into a real woman and lays down on the sidewalk. Laura does take a few steps back then. Her training is paramount - do not endanger the hostages then. She can always wait for the man to go out later.. Her eyes fall over on a few cans that were left nearby of spraypaint as she bakcs up. Kenzie, realizing how bad the situation was going, just lowered her head before droping to her knee's. Slowly, she placed her hands on the back of her head, unable to lay properly in the rubble, she simply hunched over. She knew the railgun was her only real weapon, her lightning attacks too wild and dangerous to use near people. "Ahh'm sorry" she said as she went down, though her eyes never left the leader, rage boiling up inside her, even more than her disapointment in her self for her lack of control. A few sparks jumping from her into the pile of rubble under her. "Hey hey! Hey hey! Come on, the bad guys are inside! I know you want to point things at my boobs, but only pistols in the pants are allowed!" quips Candi, but her hands are way up, that is until she gets down on the ground. "I am not dressed for this!" Away from the school, she's certainly not dressed for laying on the sidewalk. Free show! The police keep ordering you the three of you down on the most now aim his guns at Laura, "Drop the knifes and get down on the ground!" Inside T-Bone frowns at the cops and comes to the hole and fires a few shots at the cops, "I got hostages in here back off!" There's a pause then as Laura scootches over to the side now that T-Bone is focused over on the cops, her motions slow to as not attract his peripheral vision.. Sensing Laura's presence as it enters her em field, Kenzie see's her chance to actually be usefull, "Hey der!" she called out "Ya know..." she said "Mah family, we'be ownin a farm back home yah?" she continued, lifting her self slightly from the ground to call over to T-Bone, "Yah know..Ahh can git'cha some money.." she continued "Ya take me...let her go.....ahh get ya allada'money ya wan'ya?" she said, tears still flowing down her face, "Please..dont hurt nobody'naw yah?" Candi lays on the ground, hair poofed up, the tentacles all looking at the guy in the bank like black and crimson snakes. The cops are focus on T-Bone now but they still have guns pointed at the mutants outside the bank. They call out for both the girls to get down on the ground. Plasma frowns from the ground, "Stupid girls your going get your selves killed get down. your both in the line of fire!" It is then that T-bone steps out the woman still in his arm and takes aim to fire at the cops. There is a shot and a hole in T-Bone's head. The woman screams as he falls to the ground. The police storm in and some try to take hold the women where they are. The situation seesm to be handled then as T-Bone is shot down then, Laura going still. Not the best of circumstances, but an acceptable one. She assumes they will be questioned, and then released. The police hand cuff all the women and any of the thugs that they can awake. The women are read there rights and taken down to the station where the students guardens are called. The police hand cuff all the women and any of the thugs that they can awake. When they touch the girl and get shocked they put on there rubber gloves and you are put in plastic cuffs. The women are read there rights and taken down to the station where the students guardens are called. There is a somewhat annoyed sigh then from Laura as the group goes through questioning, but she doesn't think it would be an issue now before they're released. Kenzie struggles as the police move to cuff her "NO Dont touch me!" she cries wincing as the officer gets zapped "Ahh .s.s.ssaid not to" Finally though, she just gives up and slumps in the backseat of the cruiser, looking out the window at the scene. "Damnit" she sighed. In time Xavier arrives. He does not seems mad. First thing he wants to know if the tree girl are okay. He then goes into a lecture as he leads them out about using there power carfully and how they should not rushed into such a dangest situtions. He tells them that they will get there punishments back at the school.